


5 Things Jared Learned About Jensen

by thedirtier



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Song Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedirtier/pseuds/thedirtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 things Jared learned about Jensen using 5 songs. 5 chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Jared Learned About Jensen

The thing about Jensen that Jared learned was that Jensen was a bit of an emotional wreck.

His parents taught him to be very solid. Very guarded with his feelings. It was a bit unsettling sometimes to watch Jensen when he was upset. He wasn’t the talkative type. He didn’t express feelings. He drank his problems away.

Jared was currently watching his boyfriend of 3 years slowly working his way through a bottle of Jack Daniel’s No. 9 on the couch. He was watching TV, but he wasn’t really watching it. From across the couch Jared could see Jensen come back and go away again, sniffing slowly as he tried not to cry.

His grandmother was dead. Died peacefully in her sleep last night, and Jensen hadn’t gotten the call until about 45 minutes ago. Jensen only told Jared after Jared had pestered him when he’d first sat on the couch.

“Jen?” Jared asked slowly, asking for permission to get closer without asking. Jensen got the meaning, and simply laid down, head in Jared’s lap, taking his glass with him. He wrapped an arm around the top of both of Jared’s thighs and sniffed again. jared put a hand on Jensen’s head an petted softly, whispering words that were soothing to Jensen’s rapidly breaking heart.

“She’s gone, Jay. She’s gone.” A sob tore through him, and it surprised Jared a little bit. He took the glass out of Jensen’s hand and put it on the coffee table and gathered his sobbing better half into his arms. He felt Jensen clutch at his shirt and cry into his neck, little drops hitting him on his shoulder.

“I’ve got you, Jen. I’ve got you. I’m so sorry.” Jared felt slightly stupid, but seeing his boyfriend cry brought tears to his own eyes. “It’s gonna be okay. It doesn’t seem like it now, but it will be. I promise.”


End file.
